Kid Icarus: Adversary
by Mikazuki Ninja
Summary: It's been five years since the great war has ended, all seemed peaceful until a familiar threat rises again. Pit is thrown into battle once more, but this time, the angel finds himself in more than a simple fight between good and evil. With the dawn of a new war approaching, sometimes the answers you seek are much closer than they appear to be.
1. Servant of Darkness

Mika: So…umm…hello!

Medusa: Wonderful introduction.

Mika: Ok, so there's a lot of explaining for me to do. Several years ago, a friend and I tried to  
write some KI stories, but we were only in seventh grade at the time so…they kind of sucked. So  
now, I want to try this again.

Pit: …Who are you again?

Mika: (sighs) My friend and I wrote a couple stories, but they never went anywhere and we  
disappeared for quite a while. However, I learned that this year marks the 30-year Anniversary  
for Kid Icarus and the 5-year Anniversary for its sequel, Kid Icarus: Uprising. To celebrate them  
both, I am determined to write a story that takes place 5 years after the reboot.

Viridi: Oh great, this nuisance is back.

Mika: You guys are not helping! Anyways, as a warning, this story will have some bloody  
scenes, but there aren't many. Still, I will give you people a warning before certain chapters.  
Also, I'm not planning for this story to be very long. It will serve as both a sequel to Uprising  
and a prequel to another story that is being heavily revitalized. Finally, there will be an OC in  
this fic. With all of that out of the way, Pit, could you say the disclaimer?

Pit: Umm, ok! Mika does not own any of us, except for her OC.

Mika: Now let's begin! This is Kid Icarus: Adversary!

Chapter 1: Servant of Darkness

Time was a variable that greatly differed in the world. To humans, five years would feel  
like a long passage of time. To an angel, however, five years simply felt like five months. In the  
short span of five years, Pit had grown more conflicted over the events that took place in his  
lifetime. Skyworld was a safe place that had been invaded twice by the Underworld Army. Pit  
recalled the first time the invasion happened. The Underworld monsters were tough, and their  
numbers seemed endless. Yet, when the second invasion occurred, the monsters seemed more  
desperate and their numbers were far less. Pit thought of the Underworld's leader, Medusa. He  
remembered the stories of how she turned people to stone and poisoned rivers for no reason other  
than spite for humanity. When he met Medusa a second time, she seemed…different.

The Goddess of Darkness was no longer as powerful as she used to be. She stayed fairly  
quiet during the war, only deploying troops if her enemies got in her way. Pit thought back to the  
argument between the Goddess of Darkness, and her sister, Palutena. _"I find it very ironic that_  
 _you would call yourself the Goddess of Light. After all, it was you who turned me into a monster._  
 _It was YOU who hunted me down!" Palutena spoke firmly in response, "You shouldn't blame me for that. I only reflected your appearance from what I saw in your heart." Medusa seemed to growl for a moment, "What about YOUR heart? I can only imagine what resides there…"_

Pit shook his head. He knew Medusa was far from innocent in her actions towards the  
humans. Yet, he wondered what she saw in Lady Palutena's heart. Pit's thoughts were  
interrupted when he sensed something. The air felt colder. The sun began to fade. Then, the sky  
itself turned crimson red. The Angel's heart began to race and his palms became sweaty. He  
knew what was coming. "Pit!" Lady Palutena called for him in alarm, "The Underworld Army is  
invading once again!" Pit felt a surge of energy course through his body and his wings lit up with  
a bright aura. He quickly took off, the Power of Flight guiding him through the skies.

Within seconds, Pit found himself in the center of a swarm of enemies. He slashed at  
several Monoeyes and Miks while dodging a rapid stream of enemy fire. "Lady Palutena, if the  
Underworld Army is invading, does that mean…?" His Goddess answered his question before he  
could finish, "Yes, Medusa has been resurrected once again, and you must put an end to her  
before she starts another war on humanity." Pit nodded and dove through the Underworld  
minions, attacking as many as he could. The air was as cold as ice and a large apparition stopped  
the angel in his tracks. The illusion was of a woman, wearing a long purple dress, sickly pale  
skin and snakes tangled in her black hair. "Medusa!" Pit shouted. The Goddess of Darkness  
grinned, showing her sharp teeth. "Hello again, Pit. You as well, Palutena." She growled her  
sister's name in disgust. "Here to stop me once again?" Pit listened to Lady Palutena's angered  
reply. "You have caused enough harm to the humans and Skyworld, we will not allow you to  
start another war." Medusa's sinister smile grew, "Oh? You think this is all about war? You  
never learn, dear sister."

Pit took down several more Underlings, though they seemed to ignore him for the most  
part. "I have returned to put an end to humanity, and this time, I will not let anyone stand in my  
way!" Medusa's gaze then focused on the lone angel. "Oh Pit, I have someone I'd like you to  
meet." She raised her staff and summoned a strange looking creature. It appeared to be a woman,  
though she had several elements that certainly were not human nor Angel. Her brown hair was a  
tangled mess, she wore two cloths the same color as Medusa's dress, her legs from the knee  
down resembled those of a bird and in place of arms were a pair of brown wings. She had the  
Power of Flight activated, as if she could not fly on her own. The woman looked at Pit with dark  
brown eyes and, to his surprise, she spoke. "I am Aeria, servant to the Goddess of Darkness, and  
I shall be your demise!"

Pit quickly found himself in a heated air battle against Aeria. Despite her strange  
anatomy, she was quite skilled in combat, evading Arrows of Light and striking with ease. Pit  
heard his Goddess speak in bewilderment. "A Harpy?! I thought they were extinct!" Pit narrowly  
dodged a head on attack. "What's a Harpy?" Lady Palutena explained, "A Harpy is a vile  
creature that tears their victims apart before devouring their souls! Medusa, how were you even  
able to train one?" The Goddess of Darkness seemed infuriated by her sister's judgement, "You  
speak of them as if they are mindless beasts. Harpies are far from extinct and Aeria has proven  
herself as a worthy Commander!" Pit was surprised that Medusa would defend the creature.  
Aeria growled and attacked relentlessly, "I will not be insulted by you, Goddess of Light! I shall be victorious for Mistress Medusa!" She grabbed Pit's wings with her sharp talons, unaffected by its light energy, and dove straight down.

Pit yelped as he was thrown into the ground below, Aeria landing a few feet away from  
him. "Pit! Are you ok?" His Goddess asked worriedly. "Yeah…I'm fine." The Angel stood up  
and grabbed his bow. They watched in astonishment as Aeria's wings suddenly changed into  
arms. She grabbed two blades attached to her skirt and lunged at the angel. Pit dodged just before  
she could land the attack. Aeria was just as effective on the ground as she was in the air. "I won't  
let you stand in the way of Mistress Medusa!" Aeria hissed. Pit knocked the Harpy back with a  
kick to the stomach. "Medusa is trying to destroy all of humanity and seize control of  
Skyworld!" Pit shouted. Aeria shook her head and lunged at him again. "Mistress Medusa does  
not want control! It is you who has been misled. The humans are causing our destruction!" She  
tackled the angel and sent him flying several feet.

Pit struggled to stand. "Pit! I have to pull you back! You won't be able to take another  
hit." Lady Palutena said in alarm. Pit opened his mouth in protest, but he already felt himself  
being pulled back. For a moment, he could have sworn he heard Medusa praise her servant.

Mika: Feel free to review, but no flames please, I don't like getting burned.


	2. Mother Nature

**Mika: Welcome back for another chapter! My intro will be a lot shorter in the future, so don't worry about my ranting.**

 **Medusa: Well, that's good to hear.**

 **Mika: Yay for reviews! I will answer any questions you lovely reviewers have at the start of each chapter! Thank you so much to Martyn and ShadmeTheAngel for reviewing and asking questions! For Martyn's question, This story will not focus on Pit's origin at the moment, however, that might play a significant role in the sequel that I'm currently working on!**

 **Pit: You're working on two stories at the same time?**

 **Mika: Yep! For ShadmeTheAngel's question, the creatures in the Underworld will be different from the ones in the game. Syrens won't make an appearance in this fic, but they might in the sequel! Ok Pit, time for the disclaimer!**

 **Pit: Mika does not own the KI characters, except for her OC.**

Chapter 2: Mother Nature

Pit groaned in pain as he slowly walked back to Lady Palutena's Temple. That Harpy had landed quite a few devastating blows and the angel ached all over. Palutena was waiting patiently for him. Using her wondrous powers, she healed all of his injuries. Pit thought back to what Aeria said. "Lady Palutena? What did Aeria mean when she said the humans were causing their destruction?" The Goddess of Light sighed, "Medusa must have convinced her that humans are monsters. As long as she is loyal to her, Aeria will never see the good in humanity." Pit pondered this for a moment. He felt as if his Goddess was keeping something from him.

The Underworld Army seemed to withdraw their attacks on Skyworld. Lady Palutena said they must be regrouping for another invasion. Pit used this time to think about the encounter he had earlier. Aeria seemed very loyal to Medusa, defending her motives much like he would to Lady Palutena. However, what perplexed him the most was Medusa's actions towards her servant. She gave her the Power of Flight to aid her, and even defended her when she was insulted. It reminded the angel of his connection to Lady Palutena. Pit sighed to himself. He questioned Medusa's actions several times before, and now he was even more confused.

It wasn't very long before Pit was sent out again. This time, the Underworld Army was attacking a human city. Lady Palutena sent Pit to the heart of the city, which received the most damage. Pit attacked any Underworld monsters that were near, allowing several humans to escape unharmed. "I can sense a powerful dark force coming from the arena. Head there and stop the invasion." His Goddess commanded. Pit nodded and hurried towards the arena. There were dozens of Underworld monsters surrounding the entrance, but Pit noticed something else. Some of the monsters were breaking into the deserted human houses, looting supplies and searching frantically. Pit pushed his thoughts aside and forced his way into the arena.

Waiting inside the arena was the notorious two-headed hound. "Twinbellows!" The Underworld's faithful watchdog growled at the angel and charged at him. Pit dodged his fiery attacks and fired several Arrows of Light. The colossal beast was no match for him. In a matter of minutes, Twinbellows let out a howl of defeat and burst into a beam of light. An apparition of Medusa appeared moments later, a look of fury evident in her eyes. However, it was soon replaced with a twisted grin. "You may be stronger than my pet, but no amount of light can defeat this!" The sky suddenly lit up and Lady Palutena gasped, "Pit! I have to pull you back!" The angel felt his wings surge with energy and he was quickly pulled out of the city. The area was instantly decimated by a large seed-like structure.

Pit's eyes widened as a familiar, childish laugh echoed. "An excellent shot!" Next to the apparition of Medusa, another Goddess appeared. "Viridi?!" Pit gasped. "That's right! I'm back!" The Goddess of Nature spoke cheerfully. "Why?! Why are you working with the Underworld Army?" Lady Palutena asked bitterly. Viridi huffed, "I'm not thrilled about this little alliance, but I have no other choice. I have put up with the humans long enough. They have gone past their own boundaries and have become a threat to everything!" Pit felt numb with shock. He had worked with Viridi before. She even stood up against Hades during the Great War! Why did she suddenly change sides? "Viridi, you accepted the humans after the war! Why are you turning against us?" Lady Palutena questioned. The Goddess of Nature scowled, "It didn't take long for me to realize the true extent of humanity's destruction. They have gone further than destroying the Earth! Yet you, Palutena, are too blind by your own light to even realize the truth!" Pit heard the change in Lady Palutena's tone. She spoke coldly, "We have dealt with you before and we will not let you destroy humanity." Medusa laughed briefly, "Against the Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature? You don't stand a chance against both!"

Pit was surrounded by Underworld monsters and the Forces of Nature. There were too many to fight. Lady Palutena soon pulled him out, feeling helpless and betrayed.

 **Mika: Sorry about this chapter being a little short, I'm slowly getting back into the swing of writing. Reviews make my day, so feel free to leave one!**


	3. The Other Side

**Mika: Yay! New chapter and more reviews! Thank you to SmashBrosFan96 Jr and SadmeTheAngel! As for questions, yes, Dark Pit will be in this story, but his role will be less involved. I'm saving some of his character development for the sequel! ;) Also, just as a heads up, there will be a minor death scene in this chapter, so if you're squeamish about death, you may want to skip the end of this chapter.**

 **Viridi: Are you going to put in a warning every time something bad happens?**

 **Mika: Yep! I've been a little paranoid since I started writing this before my classes. That reminds me… College classes are annoying! Have I told any of you guys about it yet?**

 **Pit: Oh no.**

 **Viridi: Quick! Say the disclaimer before she starts ranting!**

 **Aeria: Mika does not own the KI characters, except for me, the OC.**

Chapter 3: The Other Side

Pit had never seen Lady Palutena so furious. He sat outside of her temple while she thought of their next move. Pit was still in shock about Viridi's sudden betrayal. He worked with her several times before. While the Goddess of Nature held a grudge against the humans, she did seem to slowly accept them. The angel was lost in thought until a small bolt of lightning suddenly zapped him. Pit yelped and looked around frantically. Within moments, one of Viridi's Commanders, Phosphora, appeared in front of him. "Hello there!" Pit readied his bow. Phosphora rolled her eyes, "I'm not here to attack you, cutie." Pit didn't move, "Why are you here?" The lightning Commander sighed, "Mistress Viridi sent me here to find you. She wanted me to warn you about the humans." The angel glared at her. "I'm not believing any of her lies! Viridi must have been tricked by Medusa!" Phosphora groaned, "Ugh, you really are thick, aren't you?" She paused to check her hair. "Look, if you wanna understand why all of this is happening, come with me to one of the human villages. There's something you need to see." Pit wearily lowered his bow. "You won't lead me to a trap? No tricks?" Phosphora crossed her heart. "Promise."

The journey to the Human Realm took longer than usual. Phosphora managed to get Viridi to grant the Power of Flight. Miles away from the desolated human city was a much smaller village. It was night time when they arrived, but several humans were still outside. Pit and Phosphora landed in a nearby tree to hide. "You brought the angel here?!" A female voice quietly hissed. Pit nearly yelped in surprise, but Phosphora covered his mouth. "It's ok Aeria, he's here to see what's happening." The Harpy creature was perched above them on a higher branch. She glared at the angel. Pit pulled Phosphora's hand away from his mouth and whispered, "What are we doing here?" Aeria pointed at a few humans. "Watch."

The humans were carrying sharp weapons and a large supply of rope. They were talking excitedly to one another. Pit couldn't hear them from their hiding place, but considering the blood on their weapons, they must have either captured or killed something. Two more humans, much larger than the others, were carrying what appeared to be a cage, covered by a large cloth. They watched as the group began to leave with the cage. Aeria looked at the angel next to her, "Come." She silently climbed down the tree. Pit and Phosphora followed her and found another hiding spot behind some large bushes. The humans set the cage down and talked to one another. Surrounding them were several more cages, containing creatures that were certainly not from the Human Realm. Pit stared at the creatures in disbelief. The cages held a Werewolf, a Mermaid, a Centaur and a Unicorn.

Another human joined the group. It was an old woman. She pulled the cloth off the final cage. Inside was a woman with unkempt brown hair, bird legs, feathers covering her torso and two large wings in place of arms. "A Harpy?" Pit gasped. Aeria bared her sharp teeth angrily. The captured Harpy hissed and screeched at the humans, trying to spread her wings in the cramped cage. "Wait, why does she look different?" Pit asked Aeria quietly. "I am only half Harpy." The old woman watched the Harpy struggle and cackled, "Yes, you will make a fine addition." Phosphora grit her teeth. "The humans have been capturing Underworld creatures. Most of them are slain, while others are used for entertainment." Aeria glared at the old woman, "She is asking for her death with a Harpy around." Pit had never seen anything like this. Humans were usually afraid of the Underworld monsters. Now, they were capturing and killing them with ease.

"Mistress Medusa ordered us to attack the humans and liberate those who were captured." Aeria spoke softly. "They are not mindless beasts. They too have families and loved ones." Pit stared at the captive creatures for a long moment. "Ok…I want to help you set them free, but only if the humans live." Aeria scowled, but Phosphora spoke before she could. "We can't guarantee their safety, especially once the Harpy is set free. However, that won't stop us from trying." They soon devised a plan. Pit and Phosphora would distract the humans, while Aeria worked on opening the cages. Everything seemed to work well at first. Pit fired Arrows of Light at the supplies while Phosphora shot small lightning bolts a short distance away. The humans ran away in a state of frenzy. Aeria broke each of the locks to the cages. One by one, the Underworld creatures fled from their captivity. There was only one left.

The Harpy beat her wings against the cage furiously, screeching as she tried to break free. "Get ready!" Aeria warned and tore the lock from the cage door. The Harpy let out a loud screech and knocked the door off its hinges with a single flap of her wings. The large creature shot into the air and swooped towards the angel. Pit yelped and dodged the attack by mere inches. He tried to fly away from the creature as fast as he could. Then, something else caught the Harpy's attention. "No! You've ruined my business!" The old woman from before hobbled over to the remains of the cages her fellow humans built. The Harpy screeched and dove at the one responsible for her capture.

"No!" Pit tried to intervene, but it was already too late. The old woman was swiftly and brutally killed by the talons of the female monster. Pit readied his bow, aiming for the Harpy, but Aeria flew in between them. "Stop! You will only frighten her more!" When the angel attempted to push the hybrid out of his way, Phosphora quickly snatched his bow. "Pit, we have to get out of here, now!" Pit was reluctantly pulled away from the scene. He glanced at the creature one more time. The Harpy seemed satisfied with her revenge, but she also appeared confused. After a moment of looking around wearily, she took off into the night sky.

 **Mika: …and that is why College is annoying! Wait, where'd everyone go? Oh well, feel free to review!**


	4. The Abandoned Angel

**Mika: Ahh! I'm so sorry about the wait! I had to take my laptop in for repairs, so I was behind on all of my online assignments. Also, I've been awake for about two days straight now. Thanks, insomnia!**

 **Pit: So…you're really tired, but you're going to write another chapter?**

 **Mika: Yep! To make up for the wait, here's a slightly longer chapter! I'd like to give a shout out to SmashBrosFan96 Jr and ShadmeTheAngel! Thanks for the feedback! I hope this chapter answers a few more questions. I usually like to leave a bit of mystery in each chapter, otherwise, I'd feel a little bored reading the result.**

 **Phosphora: You really like to tease your audience, don't you?**

 **Mika: Yep! :p Now for the disclaimer, I don't own the KI characters, just my OC.**

Chapter 4: The Abandoned Angel

The trio returned to Skyworld, exhausted from their ordeal. Pit was devastated from what he witnessed earlier. "That poor old lady… If only I hadn't hesitated…" Aeria sighed, "She accepted her fate long ago." Phosphora nodded, "She would have been killed by one of the captured creatures anyways." Pit focused his thoughts on the Harpy. She was enormous and terrifying, killing a human in a very brutal fashion. Yet, she also seemed terrified herself. Aeria looked up at the night sky for a moment, "I hope the Harpy made it back to her flock safely." Phosphora tilted her head a bit, "Flock?" Aeria looked at them again, "Harpies normally travel together in flocks. They survive by staying together." She sighed, "Still, they are feared even in the Underworld because of their brutality. I only wish others would understand their true nature." Pit looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"The Harpies are like a family to me. I was raised by them until Mistress Medusa found me." Aeria explained quietly. "Is that why you kind of look like one of them?" Pit asked. Aeria smiled briefly, "Yes, but it is not that simple. I am half Harpy, though, a hybrid has never been produced before. I am not sure what my other half is." Phosphora blinked in surprise, "You're the first Harpy hybrid?" Aeria nodded.

"Well that would explain how Medusa was able to train you." A cold voice from behind made everyone jump. "L-Lady Palutena…" Pit gulped. His Goddess was glaring at the others. "Why are you here?" Phosphora cleared her throat, "We were sent here to tell Pit the truth. We showed him what the humans were doing." Palutena looked at her angel in surprise. "You followed them without my consent?" Pit could feel a sense of dread creeping inside of him. "Yes…but I know why the Underworld and Forces of Nature are attacking now! The humans have been capturing and slaughtering the Underworld creatures. They're not afraid anymore, and because of this, everything has been thrown out of balance!" Palutena's expression soon turned from shock to a look of betrayal. "Even my best angel has turned against me…"

Pit's eyes widened, "Wh-what?!" The Goddess of Light aimed her staff at the three servants. "You may have corrupted my top Commander, but I will not be fooled so easily." Aeria glared at the Goddess while Phosphora shook her head in dismay. "L-Lady Palutena…" Pit stammered. His heart felt like it was being crushed. "Pit, you will leave this place and never come back. I will not hesitate to stop you if you intervene with the humans." The angel's wings drooped in despair. Phosphora gently grabbed his arm and Aeria's hand before calling to her Goddess. Within moments, Viridi pulled them out of Skyworld.

Viridi's temple was a familiar sight to Pit. Still, the welcoming atmosphere did nothing to ease the pain in his heart. Phosphora led them to the main room, where her Goddess was waiting. "Well that took you a while." Viridi commented in a snarky tone. Aeria looked around curiously. The Temple was full of life and warmth. She had never seen this place before. The rather small Goddess of Nature looked at the hybrid. "So, you must be Aeria, Medusa's loyal servant." Aeria couldn't hide her weary expression, but bowed to the Goddess out of respect. Viridi blinked in surprise, but seemed flattered nonetheless. Her attention was soon drawn to Pit, however, who hadn't spoken a word since their arrival. "Did you tell Palutena the truth?" Pit nodded, "She just wouldn't listen. She banished me from Skyworld…" His voice was uncharacteristically soft and broken. Viridi sighed, "Palutena may be smart, but like you, she can be so dense sometimes." The little insult got the angel's attention and he glared at the Goddess of Nature, who giggled. "I still know how to ruffle your feathers. Look, we can't do anything to change Palutena's mind right away. She'll have to understand and accept what the humans are doing, and that can take time. Until then, you can stay here or even with Medusa if you want."

Over the next few days, Pit stayed with Viridi while going on missions. He tried to keep his thoughts about Lady Palutena away by helping Aeria and Phosphora free more of the captured Underworld creatures. Thankfully, none of them were Harpies. The humans were getting bolder in their attempts to slaughter monsters. They even managed to capture some of Viridi's troops. Pit still refused to kill any humans, which irritated Viridi a bit, but she didn't argue. They needed all the help they could get. Pit took off into the skies with Viridi's Power of Flight. This time, the humans were beginning to kill the Underworld creatures immediately after capturing them. Unfortunately, some of the Forces of Nature were not spared by them either.

Pit, along with Aeria and Phosphora, descended into one of the most active human towns. The area was relatively large, but was becoming more well known for the increasing number of Underworld killings. The trio soon landed and split up to find the holding areas where the humans kept the imprisoned creatures. They did their best to stay hidden, so they wouldn't have to cause unnecessary fights. It didn't last very long, though. The humans spotted them and fearlessly stood their ground. Their weapons were improving, though they were still no match for divine artillery. The trio had little choice but to fight them at that moment. Pit tried to reason with them, but the humans were too ignorant.

The sky was suddenly bathed in a heavenly light and the humans cheered as the Skyworld army came to defend them. An apparition of the Goddess of Light appeared. She stared at Pit for a moment. "I warned you not to intervene with the humans, Pit. Now, you shall fall with the other traitors!" Pit was forced to fight against the Centurions. He never thought he would be fighting against his own troops once again. Phosphora kept up well in the fight, dodging attacks and stunning her opponents with small lightning strikes.

Pit was a bit surprised at how well Aeria held up in battle. She almost seemed to be immune to damage from the Light and she struck down the Centurions with ease. The image of Viridi appeared shortly after. "Enough of this, Palutena! Don't you see what the humans are doing?" The Goddess of Light held her position firmly, "The humans are putting a stop to the Underworld's vile ways. They have been living in fear for too long and now it is time for them to take the next step!" Viridi groaned, "You are so pretentious, has anyone told you that?" The battle dragged on for what felt like hours. The trio was becoming more exhausted by the minute and the numbers of enemies kept growing. Viridi clenched her fists, "I'm going to have to pull you three out of there. You can't keep fighting at this rate!" Aeria growled, "No! I will not leave anyone behind!" Phosphora grunted as she blocked an oncoming attack, "Mistress Viridi is right, Aeria! There are too many for us to take on!" Pit struggled to catch his breath. "If we leave though, the captured ones will die for sure!"

Something changed in the atmosphere. The air became cold and the sky faded to a crimson red. Aeria sighed in relief as the apparition of her Goddess appeared. Medusa's expression was cold as she looked at Pit for a moment. "I am not usually one who spares my enemies, especially those who have tried to kill me, but I suppose I could make an exception." The Goddess of Darkness raised her staff and the snakes upon her head hissed. Rather than calling for her usual troops, Medusa summoned two large groups of creatures. One consisted of Werewolves and the other were Centaurs. Pit recognized a few that were rescued from the humans. He quickly realized that they must have asked the Goddess of Darkness to help the trio. He glanced at the image of Lady Palutena, who was glaring at her counterpart. She commanded her angelic troops, "Don't hold back now, Centurions! Stop those monsters at once!" Medusa smirked, "Don't hold back, you say? Well, we certainly won't either!"

The battle grew more intense with each passing minute. The Werewolves and Centaurs were very powerful in combat, disposing of anyone who stood in their way. Pit tried not to think about the numbers of humans and Centurions dying. Instead, he focused on holding his own in battle. He saw Lady Palutena searching desperately for any surviving humans and his heart sank in despair. The Goddess of Light gripped her staff tightly in frustration and finally relented. "Pull back, my Centurions! There is no point in fighting those creatures now." She glared at Medusa before disappearing along with her army.

Viridi sighed in relief, "Finally! She stopped for now, at least." Pit looked at the surrounding casualties. The humans didn't stand a chance against the Underworld creatures, and were now strewn across the ground in lifeless heaps. They weren't the only victims, though. Several of the Werewolves and Centaurs lost their lives to the Centurions' Arrows of Light. Then, Pit saw something that left him speechless. The remaining creatures were grieving for their fallen allies. The Werewolves howled in despair, while the Centaurs bowed their heads silently. The angel had never seen anything like it. Viridi spoke softly this time, seeming to be both surprised and remorseful. "I will turn this place into a sacred ground to honor the lives that were lost." Medusa, who hadn't said anything while the creatures mourned, nodded to give her consent. She held a blank expression, but Pit could see the sorrow in her eyes.

"Let's return to the Underworld, my troops, I will guide the souls of the departed." The creatures nodded and were soon pulled back to their home. Viridi looked at her servant, "Phosphora, I'll need your help in making preparations." Phosphora nodded. The Goddess of Nature then directed her attention to the abandoned angel. "It will take some time for me to transform this place, and I'll need my Temple to be empty for a while." She glanced at the other Goddess, "Could you let him stay at your Temple for a bit?" Medusa didn't seem too thrilled with the idea, Pit certainly wasn't, and her snakes flicked their tongues in annoyance. "Very well."

 **Mika: Feel free to leave a review. SLEEP. (Passes out)**


	5. The Underworld's Inhabitants

**Mika: Hello! Time for another chapter!**

 **Pit: Did you get any rest?**

 **Mika: Nope! Also, I just got my laptop back after taking it into the shop. Twice!**

 **Aeria: What happened?**

 **Mika: I don't know, and apparently, the people working there didn't know either! I love technology! Anyways, here's a shout out to SmashBrosFan96 Jr and ShadmeTheAngel! Thanks so much for reviewing, it really helps me get through all of this. This chapter may have a tiny bit of filler. Just a tiny bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though! With that being said, Pit, can you say the disclaimer?**

 **Pit: (sighs) Mika does not own any of us, except for Aeria.**

Chapter 5: The Underworld's Inhabitants

Pit did not miss the cold air and seemingly wastelands of the Underworld. He vividly remembered enduring countless attacks when escaping and infiltrating this place. This time, however, the skies were strangely empty as he and Aeria flew towards, what he assumed to be, Medusa's reconstructed Temple. Inside, everything was dimly lit, but the atmosphere was surprisingly warm, as if it were a soothing presence. Aeria stretched her wings, which soon changed into arms, and hummed with contentment. "I missed this place." Pit wasn't surprised, this was her home, after all.

In the days that followed, Pit and Aeria were instructed to help the Underworld creatures in a variety of ways. They helped rebuild homes, scavenge for food and even helped the wounded. Aeria taught Pit how to interact with the various inhabitants. He would hold his ground when meeting the protective Werewolves, bow in respect to the Centaurs, hold out his hand for the curious Mermaids to inspect, amongst several others. Pit was highly intrigued about how the inhabitants survive the Underworld's harsh conditions. Aeria explained that Medusa spent her years learning about these creatures, where they came from and how they behaved. The angel never thought that Medusa would be as willing to learn as her sister.

Sometimes, while searching for things to do, Aeria would suddenly tell Pit they had to go back to the Temple. He didn't understand why until he realized what creatures lived in this particular area. The land was jagged and rough, filled with large rock formations. Moments before the two turned to leave, an ear-piercing screech made them jump. Pit looked around and spotted a figure perched on top of one of the rock formations. It was a Harpy, and she did not seem pleased to see them. Pit gulped, "Aeria…?" The hybrid was silent, as if contemplating what they could do to escape. The Harpy leaped from her perch and dove towards them. Several more of the winged creatures started to emerge from their hidden lairs and within moments, both of them were surrounded.

Aeria spread her arms, changing them into wings, and hissed at the Harpies. The largest one hissed back and the unusual exchanges of sounds continued. Pit wondered if this was the Harpies' way of communicating. It seemed to work, but only for a minute. The largest Harpy screeched furiously and slashed at Aeria's side. The hybrid winced and stumbled back. The other Harpies hissed and began to close in on them. A sudden burst of dark energy startled the Harpies and they looked in the direction of the blast. Above the flock was the Goddess of Darkness herself. She had wings made of pure shadows, which allowed her to reach them in seconds.

Medusa dove into the center of the flock, forcing them to move back. The largest Harpy growled, baring her sharp teeth. Medusa responded with a soft hiss of her own. Her mere presence seemed to calm the tension around the Harpies. She landed in front of Pit and Aeria. She carefully picked up her wounded servant before turning away. "Come with me, Pit." The angel followed close behind, noticing the glares the Harpies were giving him. Medusa paused, "Don't look back, and don't run. You should never run from a Harpy, it attracts their attention." Pit gulped and nodded, keeping his attention away from the flock. Eventually, the largest Harpy returned back to her lair. The others immediately followed.

The walk back to the Temple was silent as an uncomfortable tension lingered in the air. After a short while, Pit finally looked at Medusa and asked, "Can you communicate with the Harpies?" The Goddess of Darkness didn't respond for a while, and the angel thought he was being ignored, until she spoke with a sigh, "Somewhat. Harpies do not have a language of their own. Their speech, if you can even call it that, is very primitive, which can be very difficult to understand." She then looked at the hybrid in her arms, who has since passed out from the trauma. "Still, I believe they can be taught how to speak modern language, if they weren't so stubborn." Pit noticed the way Medusa looked at her servant. She was good at hiding her emotions, but he could still see the worry in her eyes. "Why did you choose her to be your servant?" Pit asked. Medusa looked ahead once more, "You have seen the reasons to know by now."

Once they reached the Temple, Pit watched as Medusa healed the hybrid with her mysterious powers. She then spoke softly, "Watch them for me until I return." Pit blinked in confusion as the Goddess of Darkness abruptly left afterwards. A strange giggle echoed in the Temple. The angel looked around frantically, "Who's there?!" The voice that replied belonged to a female, "Don't fret, dear. It's just little old me." A shapely woman phased into the Temple. She had long blue hair, red eyes and wore a revealing white outfit. "Who are you?" The angel asked, on guard. The woman, who appeared to be floating, crossed her legs seductively. "Have you forgotten about me? I certainly remember your annoying questions in my secret hideout." Pit's eyes widened when he remembered the woman's voice. "Pandora?!"

The Goddess of Calamity hummed, "That took you a little while. I suppose my new body is a little distracting to those with simple minds." She ignored the glare Pit gave her and moved towards the resting hybrid. "You really know how to make Medusa worry, don't you? Now I have to babysit you until she comes back." Pit tilted his head, "Where did Medusa go, anyways?" Pandora sighed, "She left to check on her subjects. She does it every day, even though she already sent you two." Pit stared at the Goddess for a long moment. Medusa really seemed to care about the Underworld creatures, much like Lady Palutena would about the humans.

Aeria recovered from her injury rather quickly and she soon started to pace nervously. She was worried when Medusa left on her own. Pit understood how she felt. He always became paranoid whenever Lady Palutena left alone, but he knew that she could handle things herself. Both servants were aware of their Goddess' powers, but they couldn't help but worry because of how much they cared. Medusa returned to the Temple late at night. She went to her throne room and Aeria obediently followed. Pit sighed as he went out to the lower balcony. The Underworld was surprisingly active at night, making him wonder if most of the creatures were nocturnal.

He heard soft voices above him and looked up in confusion. Medusa was sitting on the balcony a few levels above him. She was joined by Aeria, who was standing unusually close to the Goddess. They kept their voices toned down, most likely in order to keep their conversation private. "I didn't know you were an eavesdropper." Pit jumped as Pandora suddenly appeared next to him. "I-I wasn't eavesdropping!" He remembered at the last second to keep his voice down. Pandora hummed, "Sure you weren't. Anyways, how's your doppelganger doing?" Pit blinked in surprise, "Pittoo? I'm not sure. He hasn't come back to Skyworld or Viridi in almost a year." Pandora smirked, "I figured he would be the loner type. He is the polar opposite of you, after all."

The Goddess of Calamity looked up at the two above them and Pit did the same. Aeria was speaking to Medusa excitedly about something. The Underworld Queen, surprisingly, seemed to enjoy her excitement and showed genuine emotion with a slight smile on her lips. Pit's eyes widened in shock as Aeria suddenly hugged the Goddess of Darkness. Medusa, even more unexpectedly, returned the embrace, letting the hybrid rest her head on her shoulder. The angel stared at the display of affection. No. It couldn't be…could it? He looked at Pandora, who smirked at seeing his expression. "You look a little surprised there, Pit. Something wrong?" Pit blinked several times. "Y-yes! There's definitely something wrong!" The Goddess of Calamity tilted her head a bit. "I didn't think you would care about something as little as this." The angel shook his head, "What they're doing is forbidden! You and Medusa would know that!"

It was true. Any form of love between a God or Goddess and their servant was explicitly forbidden by the Elder Gods themselves. If they were caught being too affectionate to their servants, the punishments would be too severe to even think about. Pandora sighed, "Yes, we are both well aware of the forbidden rule, but I must ask you something, Pit. Do you really think we care? Medusa and I have already been banished for our crimes. We lost everything we cared about." She looked at the two above them, who seemed to be quite content with one another. "Medusa in particular has felt more pain than I have. If she finds something that makes her happy nowadays, she will never let go of it." Pit stared at Pandora. He knew she was hiding secrets about Medusa's past that he would likely never learn about. She faced the angel with a mysterious look in her eyes. "Aeria is Medusa's only form of happiness, and she will fight to her death in order to keep what's left of her heart from breaking."

 **Mika: Reviews are like cookies to me. Who doesn't like cookies?**


	6. By Their Own Kind

**Mika: Hello! I think I'm starting to live on coffee now. I apologize if my upload dates are inconsistent, college assignments are really starting to take over my free time. Shout outs go to SmashBrosFan96 Jr and ShadmeTheAngel! I really enjoy reading your reviews! By the way, I decided to incorporate the forbidden love aspect into Adversary, since it would explain why the Gods/Goddesses seem to show no romantic interests, but their servants certainly do. The relationship between Medusa and Aeria won't be the main point of this story, since I'm honestly sick of romance being used in every story. Their romance will be mentioned in some parts, but I'm saving most of it for a separate story, which will include Aeria's backstory. On that note…I don't own the KI characters, except for Aeria.**

 **Pandora: Well, you certainly rambled on for a bit.**

 **Mika: Yep. That's what happens when you write nothing but essays for a week!**

Chapter 6: By Their Own Kind

Pit did not get much sleep that night. He was too distracted thinking about the secret relationship between Medusa and her servant. The next morning, Pit was alerted by a frantic voice from someone he hadn't heard in over a week. "Pit! I need your help, now!" The angel winced as the childish voice rang in his ears, "Viridi?" The Goddess of Nature spoke quickly, "Palutena is attacking my Temple! I can't fight back in my current state and Phosphora is getting weaker by the second!" Pit nodded, "Ok, I'll find a way there!"

Pit hurried to the throne room and Medusa already seemed aware of the situation. She had summoned Aeria and Pandora as well. "I cannot grant the Power of Flight to both of you, so I will need Pandora's help." Aeria received the Power of Flight from Medusa while Pandora granted the power to Pit. The two quickly took to the skies, leaving the Underworld at top speed. Pit looked at the hybrid curiously, "Why do you need the Power of Flight anyways?" Aeria smiled a bit, "My wings are much too small to carry my body. Mistress Medusa believes it is because of my unknown half. I assume that is why you cannot fly on your own, correct?" Pit sighed and nodded, "Mostly. I was born with small wings and they never worked properly. Lady Palutena could never figure out why, though."

Within minutes, they reached Viridi's Temple. It was surrounded by Centurions and angels. Pit readied his bow, while Aeria spread her talons and they dove into battle. The angels were much stronger than the Centurions and could easily dodge attacks. Their larger wings made them very nimble and fast. The two fought their way into the Temple, where Phosphora was protecting her Goddess. Viridi was in a chrysalis of some kind, generating her powers into the remnants of the human town they fought in not too long ago. Phosphora sighed in relief, "It's about time you two showed up!" Pit and Aeria joined her and began to fight off anyone who went near the immobile Goddess of Nature. "Why would Lady Palutena be attacking Viridi's Temple? There aren't any humans or Underworld creatures here!"

The voice of the Goddess of Light soon filled their heads, "Why it's quite simple, Pit. Viridi won't be able to harm the humans anymore once she is defeated. Yet, you still try to get in my way. That won't be an issue for long, though. I now have the support of all angels and Centurions on my side. You cannot beat your own kind." Aeria growled and spoke with determination, "We will not fall to you, Goddess of Light!" Palutena chuckled, "We'll see about that." The battle dragged on extensively as wave after wave of angels and Centurions fought against the trio. Pit blocked an attack with his bow, "They just keep on coming!" Phosphora seemed to be exhausted the most, "How many of these angels are there?"

An angel suddenly cried out and fell as a dark arrow struck him. A familiar angel with small black wings stood in his place. Pit smiled, "Pittoo!" The dark angel glared at his twin, "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me Pittoo!" He took down a number of angels with a few strikes of his bow. "Well, it's been a while, Pittoo." Palutena spoke in a teasing tone. Dark Pit scowled and joined the trio. "Why would you want to help us?" Phosphora asked as she zapped a nearby Centurion. Dark Pit readied his bow, "Hmph. I'm not here to help you. Palutena's angels are decent fighters." Aeria frowned, "You simply came here to fight?" Pit sighed, "You haven't changed, Pittoo." Dark Pit growled and took his frustration out on an oncoming angel.

With the 'help' of Dark Pit, the numbers of Palutena's army slowly began to decrease. Centurions were taken out easily and the angels fell from exhaustion. Palutena grit her teeth, "Pull back, my Centurions and angels, we must regroup." The Centurions and angels were pulled out by a heavenly light. "This isn't over yet." The Goddess of Light spoke, before her presence faded. The small group was worn out, but Viridi was safe. "Thanks for your help, Pittoo." Pit said after catching his breath. "Oh, for the love of-! Stop calling me Pittoo!" Dark Pit said and tackled his counterpart to the ground. Aeria and Phosphora shook their heads from their constant bickering. Viridi suddenly spoke, "Knock it off, you two! It'll take me longer to regain my form with all of this noise!" The twins reluctantly backed off. Phosphora looked at the chrysalis, "Will the transformation be over soon, Mistress Viridi?" The Goddess of Nature sighed, "Yes, those ruins will become a memorial and I should be back to normal in a few days. Until then, I want you to help the others keep the Underworld creatures safe. I can sense the humans are growing more persistent in their attempts to eliminate them."

Viridi could sense a large amount of activity in a human city to the north. Luckily, she had just enough power to grant Dark Pit the Power of Flight and he begrudgingly agreed to help, but only because he wanted to fight. The group headed to the human city, which was surrounded by a large stone wall and heavy artillery. "Looks like they were expecting us." Phosphora commented. "This city is not too far from the ocean, which means they may be targeting the Mermaids." Aeria growled. Pit looked at the hybrid, "I thought the Mermaids only lived in the Underworld." The group quickly descended, avoiding arrows and cannon fire. "They do, but there is a secret passage way for them to travel through the sea." Pit thought for a moment, "So…what does that have to do with the human city?" Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "The humans must have found the passage way and are using it to capture the Mermaids."

The human city was flooded with guards and soldiers, ready to fight at a moment's notice. Similar to last time, the group split up. Dark Pit went with Phosphora to fight off the soldiers, while Pit and Aeria worked to free the Mermaids. The number of captured creatures increased the further they went into the city, and so did the number of the slaughtered. The group was getting closer to the heart of the city when a large sword-like club literally stopped Pit in his tracks. A large man stood tall with dark hair and tattoos on his arms. Aeria hissed at the human, but Pit held her back. "Magnus?" The man smirked. He had a few deep scars along with a slightly aged appearance. "Long time no see, Angel Face. I see you've brought a few friends as well." Behind him was Gaol, who wore a slightly refined version of her previous armor. "Do you know them, dear?" Magnus nodded, "Yeah, at least one of 'em. He was the angel who helped me rescue you." Gaol's eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh, yes! I remember now."

Pit noticed the weary looks his friends were giving them. "Magnus, are you capturing the Underworld creatures?" The aging warrior sighed. "At first, we did. Gaol and I thought the Goddess of Darkness was trying to start another war. Then, we realized that wasn't the case. We tried to convince the people to release the Mermaids, but no one would listen." Gaol held a solemn look, "They remain faithful to the Goddess, Palutena. So, we decided to set free as many Mermaids as we could. The people caught on, and now we are seen as criminals." Pit felt terrible for the couple. They had to betray their own kind to do what was right. "Can you help us fight the soldiers so we can free the Mermaids?" Magnus grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

Gaol and Magnus knew the quickest ways to find the creatures. In a matter of time, they were able to slip past the guards or beat their way to the imprisoned Mermaids. Pit remembered that Mermaids were not overly friendly towards strangers and they can turn violent when threatened. Thankfully, the Mermaids seemed to be familiar with Aeria and they let her break the locks on their cages. "Is that all of them?" Dark Pit asked, feeling disappointed that the humans weren't as strong as he thought. "All of the Mermaids, yes." Phosphora looked at them curiously. "What do you mean? Did they capture other Underworld creatures as well?" Gaol bit her lip worriedly, "Do you not know about the others?" The group shook their heads. The woman looked at her husband. Magnus closed his eyes for a moment. "The people have started to capture and kill another type of creature. You would likely know them, Angel Face."

Pit felt a sense of dread creep into him. "Show me." Phosphora placed a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Pit, I don't think you should…" Dark Pit interrupted her, "No, we have to see." He looked just as uneasy as his twin. Magnus gave a brief nod, "This way." The group followed them down a barren pathway. They soon stopped at a small building with black doors and the Skyworld symbol painted with red. Magnus and Gaol looked at one another for a moment, then pushed the heavy doors open.

 **Mika: Just going to end this chapter here, because why not? Feel free to review!**


	7. Betrayal and Faith

**Mika: Yay! A quick update! Shout outs go to SmashBrosFan96 Jr and ShadmeTheAngel! Your reviews really help me stay motivated, even when I'm in pain from mouth surgery!**

 **Pit: Wait, what?**

 **Mika: Yeah, I had to get surgery not long after I posted the previous chapter. My gums are just a little swollen, so I feel great! Just as a heads up, the beginning of this chapter does contain some bloody imagery, but I made sure to keep it brief. I'm also sick of overly used gory scenes that serve no purpose in the story, but I don't mind reading some brief descriptions as long as it has a reason for being there. Of course, that's simply my opinion, and I know people think differently, so I do my best to stay open about these scenes. I'm pretty sure I'm starting to ramble, so can you say the disclaimer for me, Pandora?**

 **Pandora: Fine. Mika doesn't own us, but she does own Aeria for some reason.**

Chapter 7: Betrayal and Faith

What greeted them inside was beyond horrific. Aeria gasped and Phosphora placed her hands over her mouth in horror. Both Pit and Dark Pit stared silently at what was in front of them. The interior of the building was very dark, but they could see the lifeless, bloodstained forms of human resembling creatures with white wings. Angels. Dozens of them. Their corpses were strewn about carelessly by those who killed them. Aeria took a shaky step backwards. "M-Mistress…" Medusa's voice was soft, but still resonated in their minds. "I know, I can sense their departed souls." Phosphora's eyes were filled with tears and she trembled slightly.

Dark Pit faced Magnus and demanded, "How? How did you kill them?!" The man seemed to expect this question. "The people have been working on weapons that could kill stronger creatures for years. They managed to create powerful arrows, fused with dark energy, that can even kill angels with one shot." Aeria looked at Pit worriedly. He hadn't moved or said anything since the doors were opened. She called for her Goddess again, "Mistress Medusa, could you take us away from this, please?" The Goddess of Darkness responded quickly, "Very well." Phosphora wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to compose herself. "Dark Pit, you can come with me to Mistress Viridi's Temple." The dark angel nodded silently. She then faced the human couple, "What about you two?" Gaol smiled softly, though sadness lingered in her eyes, "We will be fine. We know our way around this place." Magnus looked at Pit, "I'm sorry, Angel Face." Then, the group was pulled out of the Human Realm, and away from the haunting scene.

Medusa's castle was eerily silent. No one knew how to process what they just learned. Pit still appeared to be in shock. When they returned, he simply went into his temporary room and hasn't come out since. Aeria was becoming more worried about the angel. Medusa assured her that he would be fine and sent her to check on the inhabitants with Pandora. The Goddess of Calamity agreed to go with her servant, because she knew Medusa was not in the mood to argue. None of them were.

Pit was sitting on his bed quietly. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get those horrible thoughts out of his head. His heart felt heavy and his mind was hazy. He sighed, maybe getting some sleep would help. The door to his room opened and Pit turned his head slightly to see who it was. To his surprise and confusion, Medusa entered the room. She seemed a little unsure about being there. Still, the Goddess of Darkness sat next to Pit. The snakes tangled in her hair were also silent, as if they were as confused as the angel. Medusa didn't say anything, but Pit could sense an unusually calm presence around her. He finally spoke, "Do you know what hurts more than being abandoned by the one you care about the most?"

Medusa remained silent, though her snakes directed their attention towards him. "What hurts more is that…she abandoned the ones who were killed. She just left them there as if nothing happened." Pit's hands were trembling, though he couldn't tell if it was from anger or sorrow. "Palutena abandoned her own subjects! She let them die…and then left them behind…" Tears finally escaped the angel's eyes. Medusa was surprised that he didn't address his Goddess properly like he always did, but she kept her reactions hidden. Pit didn't wipe away his tears. He simply let them fall. "I'm sorry, Medusa…" The Goddess of Darkness finally looked at the broken angel. Her eyes widened slightly from the unexpected apology. This time, though, it was Pit who refused to make eye contact. "I'm sorry for all of the things I said. You aren't a monster and neither are the ones who live here."

Medusa stared at Pit for a long moment, debating something within herself. Slowly, and with great hesitation, she wrapped her arms around the abandoned angel. Pit's eyes widened, but they were quickly filled with tears as he cried softly. "Do not apologize to me, Pit. I don't deserve it now." She spoke with slight remorse in her voice, "I am as guilty as my sister claims me to be. I have done unforgivable things to countless lives, including yours." She paused for a moment. "I hated the humans years ago, and that hatred still surges within my heart. You, however, have not given up on humanity. I can sense it in your heart." Medusa hesitantly trailed her clawed fingers along the angel's wings soothingly. She spoke with a hidden emotion that Pit couldn't identify. "Hold onto your faith, Pit. That is what made you so strong, in my eyes."

Pit didn't realize it, but Medusa's words became etched into his memory. He held onto his faith.

 **Mika: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short. I will be working on the next chapter shortly, so hopefully, it won't take too long for me to post it. Reviews are what keep me motivated!**


	8. Returning to the Labyrinth

**Mika: Well, we're getting closer to the end.**

 **Pit: Already?**

 **Mika: Yep, but don't worry, there's still a couple chapters left! Here's a shout out for SmashBrosFan96 Jr! I definitely agree with you, both sides suffer from loss and people are usually quick to forget that their enemies are feeling the same torment. This chapter is a little short, but don't worry, I'm planning to have the next chapter be much longer and more exciting!**

 **Aeria: Mika owns me, but not the KI characters.**

Chapter 8: Returning to the Labyrinth

The days passed on and Pit slowly began to pull himself together. He went out with Aeria each day to help the Underworld's inhabitants. The creatures were starting to take a liking to the angel. The young Werewolf pups wanted to play with him, the Centaurs crafted a new bow for him and the Mermaids gave him little trinkets fashioned out of precious jewels. Aeria also seemed to grow fond of Pit and enjoyed listening to the stories about his adventures.

They were suddenly called back to the Temple by Medusa and Pandora. "We have been searching for the source of dark energy that the humans were able to utilize." The Goddess of Darkness stated. "We finally discovered that this energy is actually coming from my Labyrinth." Pandora admitted. Pit blinked, "You mean…we have to go the Labyrinth of Deceit?" The Goddess of Calamity nodded and smiled, "Yep!"

Pit and Aeria soared through the skies, guided by the two Goddesses. "So, what exactly is dark energy?" Pit asked. "It's a powerful force that can be fatal if it's not controlled properly." Medusa answered. Pit gulped, but Aeria giggled, "Mistress Medusa can actually control dark energy perfectly." Medusa didn't respond to that, but Pit could almost imagine it was because of her possibly blushing from Aeria's praise. He then asked, "So, if Medusa can control it, why are we the ones going after the dark energy?" Pandora replied this time, "If you can find it in my Labyrinth, I should be able to pinpoint its location, and from there, Medusa can contain the dark energy." Pit nodded, then his eyes widened when he realized something. "Wait a minute, you don't know where the dark energy is in your own Labyrinth?!" Pandora giggled, "Of course not! My place is called the Labyrinth of Deceit for a reason."

There were very few things that Pit hated. The Labyrinth of Deceit was one of them. There weren't any enemies to fight this time, which made it a little easier, but the place was still a deliberate and confusing mess. Aeria seemed to enjoy it, though. Pit guessed that maybe she found the chaos amusing. After searching the Labyrinth in the air and on land, they finally found a room that was quite familiar to Pit. They were in the room where the Mirror of Truth was shattered. The Mirror itself was still there, in pieces, but a strange dark essence was seeping out of the shards.

"Huh, I didn't think the Mirror would do anything after being shattered." Pandora muttered. Medusa rolled her eyes, "Do you have its location?" The Goddess of Calamity nodded, "Yep, I'll keep it on target while you control the dark energy." Pit and Aeria watched as the dark energy was slowly compressed by an invisible force, then evaporated into nothingness. "How were the humans able to reach the dark energy from here?" Pit asked. "The Mirror may have a duplicate and the humans were likely using is to grant their desires." Medusa replied. "They won't be able to use it now, since the original has become completely useless." Pandora added.

The two servants jumped when the room suddenly lit up. The apparition of Palutena appeared, "We meet again, Pit." The angel gripped his bow tightly. Pandora groaned, "You are so persistent, Palutena. It's annoying. Why can't you just let us be?" The Goddess of Light scowled, "I won't sit by and let you destroy the Human Realm." Medusa hissed and her snakes mimicked her anger, "Foolish sister, you have been too blind to see what the humans have been doing. You even let your own angels die." The room was silent for a moment. "I did what was needed to protect the humans." Palutena said, living in her denial. Her response made Pit snap. "How could you let them die?!"

The angel looked at his bow. "Despite what they've done, I still have faith in humanity." Palutena's eyes darkened, "Pit…" The servant of Light paused, and removed his laurel crown. It fell to the ground as Pit aimed his bow at Palutena's illusion. "Even so, I can't sit by and let you destroy everything that you deem to be 'evil'. I can't…no, I won't let you win, Palutena!" The Goddess of Light was dead silent, as were the others watching him. After several moments, the room lit up once again, and dozens of Centurions appeared. They were wearing holy armor and equipped with powerful weapons. "You have brought this upon yourself." Palutena spoke coldly.

Pit and Aeria soon found themselves battling against the Centurions once more. They moved in sync, dodging and landing as many attacks as they could. The opposing Centurions were even stronger than before, their armor making it very difficult to receive damage. One of the Centurion archers yelped as a sudden bolt of lightning struck him down. Pit saw a flurry of movement around them and Aeria smiled. "Phosphora!" The servant of Nature winked at them, "Yep, that's me." Pit shook his head and smiled. "Wait, does that mean…" A giggle filled the room as the apparition of Viridi appeared, "That's right! I'm finally back!" The Goddess of Nature summoned the Forces of Nature. "Medusa, Pandora, pull those two out of here. We'll hold off Palutena's Centurions." Phosphora blew a kiss at the two other servants, "Good luck, cuties." Pit and Aeria were then pulled out of the Labyrinth.

The moment they landed in Medusa's Temple, Pit asked, "What are we going to do?" Medusa looked at him, then at her servant. "We are going to Skyworld."

 **Mika: Reviews make my day!**


	9. Conflict

**Mika: Hi! This chapter took me forever to write! Shout outs go to SmashBrosFan96 Jr, El Presidente and JH24! Your feedback really helps me get through hard times. Thank you so much for the reviews! We are getting close to the end of this story, but I am working on a sequel. Just as a heads up, there are a few bloody scenes, but nothing too graphic.**

 **Medusa: She may have snuck a curse word in here too. Mika doesn't own us, but she does own Aeria, even though she's my servant.**

 **Mika: Heh. Anyways… Onto the next chapter!**

Chapter 9: Conflict

It wasn't very long before Pit and Aeria were sent out with the Power of Flight. The two were given special weapons moments before they left. Aeria received a pair of daggers imbued with a mysterious energy from Medusa. The blades were silver with the Underworld symbol engraved into them. The Goddess of Darkness also gave Pit a new bow, perhaps as her way of thanking him for his help. The bow was black like the night sky, and two silver snakes were coiled around it. Pit and Aeria felt prepared. It was time to finally stop Palutena before she caused further damage. "I remember Palutena's Temple having a force field around it for protection." The angel said, "Won't that be a problem?" Pandora giggled in their minds, "Not if you know someone who can disable force fields." Aeria tilted her head, "Who can disable a shield made of pure light energy?"

"Why, who else, silly?" A rather unusual sounding male voice echoed. Pit's eyes widened, "Oh no…" An overweight creature with green skin and lacking a shirt appeared in front of them. "It's me, of course! The HAMAZING Thanatos! Hoo hoo hoo!" Pit groaned. How was this guy still alive?! During the war, Thanatos had been killed off three times, yet somehow, he still managed to come back. "You can disable Palutena's shields, Thanatos?" Aeria asked curiously. The God of Death made a goofy smile, "I most certainly can! Now, watch and learn!" He transformed into an odd-looking snake with red fangs.

Pit watched the bumbling God wearily, "Are you sure he can actually do this?" Medusa sighed, "He may be foolish, but Thanatos has more power than he usually shows." The strange snake form of Thanatos charged into the shield. The moment he made contact, he bit into the light energy with his red fangs. The shield flickered and burst within moments. Thanatos turned back into his normal form and twirled about, "Ta-daa! The shield is down!" Aeria held back a giggle. "Thank you, Thanatos!" The God of Death chuckled. "No problem! Have fun taking down Palutena! Farewell!" Pit blinked, "How did he…? Did you tell him, Medusa?" The Goddess of Darkness shook her head, "No, but at this point, I've learned not to question him. Let's go."

Once they flew past the fallen shield, they were stopped when they saw countless figures flying out of the Temple. The entire angel fleet must have been waiting for them! Pit and Aeria flew into battle, though they didn't expect how many angels there were. A flash of purple caught Pit's attention. He looked up and saw his counterpart, "Pittoo!" The dark angel shot down one of the opposing angels and cursed under his breath. "Stop calling me Pittoo!" Aeria looked at the darker twin, "Simply here to fight again?" Dark Pit smirked, "Maybe, but this time, a certain Goddess of yours has a surprise." The hybrid tilted her head curiously.

An ear-piercing screech was heard moments before a group of massive creatures swooped down and took out several opposing angels. Pit gasped, "The Harpies?!" Aeria smiled as Medusa hummed. "They were grateful when you freed the Underworld creatures. Think of this as their way of returning the favor." Dark Pit blocked an oncoming attack and glanced at his light counterpart. "Now's your chance! Get into Palutena's Temple!" Pit nodded, "Thanks, Pittoo! You always know how to show up at the right time." The dark angel groaned in frustration, "Why can't you stop calling me Pittoo?!"

Pit and Aeria successfully landed inside of Palutena's Temple. The angel hadn't seen this place in a while. He never could've imagined that this place, which he called home, would become the base for a fight that he never wanted. Aeria noticed his internal conflict. "Pit, if we do not stop her now, she may never realize the horrible things she has done." The angel sighed, "I know, but…even though I turned against her, I can't help but worry about fighting her." The hybrid didn't know how to respond, and instead placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Pit still held onto his faith. He hoped that it would be enough.

They soon entered the throne room, where the Goddess of Light was waiting, as if she planned for them to make it this far. Palutena held a cold expression in her eyes. "So, are you here to fight me?" Pit flinched from her tone and was overcome with a sense of déjà vu. He had fought against her once before, but that was when she could not control her actions. Now, he had to face her as an enemy. Pit took a deep breath and readied his bow, while Aeria pulled out her daggers. "No. We are here to save you!"

The Goddess of Light, much like her sister, was incredibly skilled at both long range and melee combat. Whenever one of them landed an attack, she would come up with a new strategy and return twice the damage. Pandora came up with a plan for the two servants. Pit used his aiming for long distance, while Aeria would dodge attacks and land hits at a close range. The battle was intense, but Palutena finally stumbled back. "Palutena, please, you have to stop this!" Pit panted. Aeria had been weakened as well, but neither of them were going to back down.

Palutena scowled, "I won't be defeated by a traitorous angel and a hybrid." She raised her staff and a pair of wings made out of pure light sprouted from her back. The Goddess moved at the speed of light, making it impossible for the two servants to prepare for her attacks. Pandora grit her teeth, "Now that's just unfair." Pit yelped as a sudden blast of light energy knocked him back into a wall. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Aeria had been hit several times and struggled to stay standing. She tried to call for her Goddess, "Mistress…" Palutena attacked her again and the Harpy hybrid collapsed. Pit gasped, "Aeria!" He forced himself to stand up and grabbed his bow.

"It seems that you have underestimated the power of a Goddess." Palutena said, though she was practically invisible due to her speed. "Hang in there, Pit! Someone's coming to help!" Pandora said worriedly. Pit grunted as he managed to endure another attack. "Who?" The Goddess of Calamity ignored the question. "Just focus your attention on Palutena as much as you can." Pit tried his best to keep track of Palutena's movements. It felt as if she was circling him tauntingly. With this knowledge and a bit of luck, he managed to land an attack. Palutena hovered in the air, completely visible now. She raised her staff and began charging up a powerful blast of light.

Pit never felt the impact, though. He gasped as a dark figure emerged from the shadows and disrupted Palutena's attack. "Medusa?!" The Goddess of Darkness raised her staff, summoning her own wings made from dark energy. The two sisters clashed violently, each determined to best the other. Pit hurried over to Aeria and shook her gently. "Aeria? Come on, you need to get up!" One of Palutena's light attacks was redirected to the two servants. Medusa's eyes widened and shielded them with her body, taking the damage herself. "Medusa! Are you alright?" Pit asked. The Goddess winced, but stood strong. "I'm fine."

Palutena must have noticed the look of concern crossing her sister's expression. "You really seem to care about that hybrid, don't you?" Medusa's snakes hissed and her eyes flashed dangerously. Her claws lit up with a red aura as she tried to go for a melee attack. The Goddess of Light blocked her with her shield. "You've never shown concern over the well-being of your servants before. Why do you suddenly care now?" Medusa growled and knocked her sister back with a burst of dark energy. "Leave Aeria out of this." Pit saw Palutena's eyes widen when the realization hit her. "No. You wouldn't…"

The angel grimaced as Medusa was struck by Palutena's shield. "How could you?! It's forbidden and you know that!" The Goddess of Darkness smirked as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. "Do you really think I care? I don't give a damn about those rules!" She evaded a blast of light and slashed at her sister from behind. Palutena cried out as her shoulder had been badly cut open. Pit heard the voice of Pandora, "Well at this rate, they're going to kill each other if this doesn't end soon." Palutena struck her counterpart once again with her shield. The force of the attack made one of the Temple walls collapse.

Dark Pit knocked out the last of the opposing angels when he saw the two Goddesses flying out of the Temple, attacking each other brutally. Pit managed to carry Aeria's unconscious form outside, placing her gently next to one of the trees. Dark Pit landed next to his twin. "They aren't showing any mercy." Pandora spoke up again, "Why would they? Both of them have done some pretty horrible things to each other. The only way to end this is if one of them admits defeat."

Palutena and Medusa stared at one another for a long moment, breathing heavily. Both were badly injured, but neither showed any sign of giving up. "I won't let you get in humanity's way anymore, Medusa. You have caused enough damage." Palutena held up her staff, gathering light energy for one final attack. Her white dress was stained in red and there were deep gashes on her body. Medusa gave a weak laugh, blood dripping from her mouth. There were large tears in her dress, revealing skin that had been horribly burned from the light attacks. "I've caused enough damage? Look at what you have done to your own angels! You were supposed to protect them, but you favored the humans instead. Because of your ignorance, the humans have been killing the Underworld's inhabitants, the Forces of Nature and your angels!" She aimed her staff at her sister, gathering dark energy for her own attack.

Palutena shook her head in denial, "I would never abandon my angels." Medusa raised an eyebrow, "Really? What about Pit? You turned against him the moment he realized the truth." The Goddess of Light looked at Pit and hesitated. "I…" Medusa's attack was almost ready. Just a little longer… "You told me that you would take care of him." Palutena looked at her sister. Pit stared at the two with a puzzled expression. "Instead, you abandoned him…just like you abandoned me." Medusa suddenly fired a huge blast of dark energy. The Goddess of Light's wings vanished as she began to plummet. "Palutena!" Pit couldn't help himself and nearly went after her. Dark Pit grabbed him at the last second. "Don't be an idiot! You don't have the Power of Flight!"

Pit looked at Medusa desperately. The Goddess of Darkness didn't look at him, but dove after her sister. Medusa caught her within seconds and placed her near the Temple's entrance. Palutena groaned softly and forced her eyes open. "Medusa? Why would you…?" Medusa ignored her sister and spotted the twin angels carrying Aeria. They set the hybrid down carefully and stepped back when the Goddess moved closer. Medusa winced as she knelt down to her servant. Despite her own injuries, the Goddess of Darkness used her powers to heal Aeria's wounds.

Palutena watched her sister with a confused and slightly darkened expression. Pit noticed the conflicting emotions in her eyes. He sighed. He knew it would take time for everyone to recover from the events that took place. The angel himself felt more lost than ever. Medusa finally turned her attention to her sister, who managed to ask, "What should we do?"

 **Mika: There's one more chapter to upload next week, so don't leave yet! Feel free to review!**


	10. A Quiet Departure

**Mika: Here it is, the final chapter!**

 **Viridi: That took a while.**

 **Mika: You can thank college stress and depression for that! However, this story's ending will help me work on a sequel. There are still a lot of questions that need to be answered. Shout outs go to SmashBrosFan96 Jr, JH24 and everyone who read this story! Thank you so much for sticking with me and for your wonderful reviews! I am currently working on the sequel and have plans for a prequel as well. Progress on these stories may be a little slower, but I am determined to post them as well. Here we go, I do not own any of the KI characters, except for Aeria. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy the finale of Kid Icarus: Adversary!**

Chapter 10: A Quiet Departure

With the battle against the Goddess of Light finally over, a sort of reluctant truce had been formed between the opposing worlds. Both understood what actions needed to be taken. The humans knew too much about their existence, to the point of reaching hysteria. Humans were very simple creatures with no special powers, but their determination made them strong enough to take down anything they saw as a threat, including angels. As much as it pained Palutena, she realized that she had to withdraw her forces from the Human Realm completely. She could no longer send the angels to aid in battle and she was forced to leave their prayers unanswered. In return, both the Forces of Nature and the Underworld Army would stay in their respective realms.

Their exposure to humans would, hopefully, fade into nothing but legend if they kept hidden long enough. In time, they would be able to roam freely once more, but only once the humans have put their superstitions to rest. Medusa and Aeria returned to the Underworld, but offered Pit to join them. The angel didn't know what to think. He couldn't help but notice the pleading look in Medusa's eyes, something that he had never seen in her before. Still, he could not bear to leave Skyworld behind completely. It was his home. Medusa understood, but could not hide the flash of sorrow in her eyes. Pit wondered why the Goddess of Darkness was so determined to have him stay with her, but he could not shake the empty feeling in his heart after she left.

Palutena made a full recovery and attempted to apologize to the flightless angel countless times. Pit accepted her apology, but decided against rejoining her army. The Goddess of Light would have to earn his trust in order for him to go anywhere near the laurel crown again. Exchanges between the two were tense to say the least, but Pit remembered the conflicting look in Palutena's eyes as she spoke to him. "Pit, I…I know I can't change your mind, and I will not stop you, but…I hope that one day, you will understand why I made those decisions." She sighed as a sad smile graced her lips, "You always were such a brave little angel, standing up for what you felt was right. Don't let anything change that, no matter what may happen."

With too many conflicting thoughts overflowing his head, Pit decided to follow his twin as a lone angel. Dark Pit was obviously not thrilled at first, but after giving some thought, and several brawls, he finally let his counterpart travel with him. Pit needed time to figure some things out for himself. This was the last day before Skyworld would cut its communication with the Human Realm. Pit was visited by Phosphora for a surprise. Viridi gave him the Power of Flight and he descended from Skyworld. "Viridi? Could you take me to the Human Realm first? I want to see someone one last time." The Goddess of Nature hesitated, but complied.

Pit hovered outside of a human city. It was the place that succeeded in killing some of his own kind. The angel carefully searched around the city, until he found the two he was looking for. Magnus and Gaol were taking refuge in a small house just outside of the city. They appeared to be building a small shrine. It was a simple structure with the symbol of Skyworld, the Forces of Nature and the Underworld, in honor of those who had fallen. Pit couldn't help but smile at the sight. He knew that there were still good humans in the realm and he had faith in them. Magnus and Gaol looked up to see the lone angel flying away. They both smiled. "Good luck, Angel Face."

Pit was then taken to a sight that he would never forget. The remnants of the human town, which had been the place where so many lives were lost, was turned into a beautiful sanctuary. Flowers covered the ground and large trees took over the houses. In the center was a small lake with Lilly pads floating on its surface. Pit smiled, trying to hold back his tears. "Thank you, Viridi. This means a lot to me." The Goddess of Nature gave a soft reply, "I'm sure it means a lot to Medusa as well. Come on, Pit. It's time for you to go back to Skyworld."

As the angel flew back into the heavenly realm, his thoughts drifted to the Goddess of Darkness. He had so many burning questions in his mind. Little did he know that these questions would change his life.

Sometimes, the answers you seek are much closer than they appear to be.

-The End.


End file.
